


Cinnamon and Carrots

by P0tatonoah



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andrew's Wymack and Abby's kid because my baby deserves happiness, Cold Weather, Cozy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, Snowboard, Winter, clumsy!neil, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/pseuds/P0tatonoah
Summary: As Andrew applied ice to Neil’s ankle, he felt the man shiver.“Fuck,” Neil whimpered as goosebumps covered his skin.Andrew swallowed hard and moved away from the couch, focusing too hard on the need to light the fire.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132
Collections: Works by Fellow Exy Junkies





	Cinnamon and Carrots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JostenlovesMinyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/gifts).



> This fic was written for @JostenlovesMinyard for the Winter [Fellow Exy Junkies](https://discord.gg/4DbxjeT6) fic exchange :))  
> I trusted my brain to remember the prompt (I shouldn't have) so I may have messed up a few details.  
> Sorry!! But I hope you'll like it/forgive me <3

“Again!” Andrew heard the man say. He’d been trying to stand on his snowboard for two days now, but every time he started down the hill, he’d fall face first into the snow. As much as Andrew liked to think himself a good instructor, this Josten guy was a lost cause. 

He had showed up yesterday looking ridiculous in an offensive, head to toe, orange outfit saying he didn’t need any help. He’d taken in the short hill and the steady board and waved a dismissive hand at Andrew. “Pff I got this.” He didn’t, though. Sure, he had some instincts, but the lack of technique had him overcorrecting his posture and eating buckets of snow. Andrew thought better to intervene before Carrots killed himself.

So now Andrew sighed and helped the redhead with his gear, touching him lightly on the back of the knees and lower back to correct his stance. As Neil positioned himself to brave the mountain yet again, he grinned at Andrew and said “Hundredth time is a charm,” winking before sliding downhill. 

Down he went, one, two, three feet, finally able to keep his ass off the snow. Minyard heard a little whoop and watched as the dork pumped a fist into the sky and dragged himself to the lift. As he got closer, his smile widened and, before he was out of the moving cart, said “Again!” To which Andrew responded with a snort.

Carrots’ joy was short-lived, though, and he grunted as his feet got tangled moving out of the lift. The redhead fell to the snow in slow motion, ending in a heap of limbs and curses. Andrew moved closer checking for injuries, but Neil dismissed him with an “I'm fine.”

“You're limping.” The instructor remarked.

“It's nothing. 'Been falling all day, one tiny bump won’t kill me.” Neil tried to sound convincing but failed miserably when he had to put weight on his right foot. 

“C’mon, I’m taking you to the nurse’s.”

“I'm goo-“ He started before hissing painfully. “Shit, fine. But no nurse, just help me get to my cabin, ok?”

Andrew guided Carrots all the torturous way to his cabin, holding him by the waist, while the other man’s arm rested around his neck. This close it was hard not to notice how blue his eyes were, or the sharp contrast between his dark lashes and the tiny snowflakes that hung from them. Josten’s lips were slightly parted and his breaths looked like short plumes of smoke in the cold air. Neil smiled, probably sensing he was being watched and Andrew tripped on a tree root. Minyard looked up at the sky in silent prayer, _how much longer until the damn cabin?_

When they finally reached the cabin -which, now that he’d seen it, sounded like an overstatement- he helped Neil inside and propped him on the couch near the fireplace. It only took Andrew one quick look to have a complete tour of the place. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a rickety counter and the bed was located a few steps away, near a window (was that a plastic bag on the last panel?). Turning back to Carrots, Andrew asked “You're here alone?”

“Yeah, my friend couldn’t come.”

“Probably for the best,” Andrew murmured, removing his coat and immediately regretting it. How did Neil sleep in this freezing ass cabin?

“I'll take off your boots. Gotta check that ankle.” Andrew said, but waited for confirmation before kneeling next to Neil and getting hold of his boots. He took them off gently and removed Josten’s right sock. Neil's skin felt colder compared to his warm hands and he could see goosebumps forming where his fingers had touched. As Andrew slowly massaged the ankle, he heard Neil take a deep breath.

“Hurt?”

“Just a bit,” Neil answered with a grimace.

“It's not broken.” Andrew stated, carefully placing Neil’s foot back on the couch.

“Told ya,” Neil said and removed his wet coat and gloves.

“But you need to keep off your feet for a while, or you’ll make it worse.” Andrew added and went to the kitchen to get some ice.

“Don't you _dare_ ,” Neil said in warning, eyeing the cold pack. "I still can’t feel my face from all the snow.” 

“You'll live.” 

As Andrew applied ice to Neil’s ankle, he felt the man shiver. 

“Fuck,” Neil whimpered as goosebumps covered his skin. 

Andrew swallowed thickly and moved away from the couch, focusing too hard on the need to light the fire. 

“Drew…”

“Andrew,” He corrected.

“Andrew,” Neil repeated, managing to sound, at the same time, mocking and infuriatingly sweet. “Can you get me that blanket?” He asked, straining to get to the blanket on the chair next to the couch, but falling short a few inches. Minyard _did not_ notice how that made Neil’s pullover hike up his waist. Nope. Didn’t even glance at the marked v line leading into his pants. 

“Andr-“ Before Neil finished speaking, Andrew threw the blanket over to him, hitting the guy in the face. “Why, thank you.” He heard the redhead snicker as he headed to the kitchen again, hating the whole _open plan_ situation.

He rummaged the fridge trying to find something edible and cursed at the emptiness of it. The cupboards were no better, but at least he found some cinnamon tea. No sugar. _What kind of living hell was this?_

"I should drag your ass back to my apartment." Andrew muttered under his breath.  
"Whad'ya say?" Neil asked from the couch.

Andrew just growled and focused on making tea.

When Andrew came back with the hot mug of tea, Neil smiled and scooched over, holding the blanket up for him. Minyard hesitated, but sat down and offered Josten the mug. As Neil gripped the cup, Andrew noticed the scars on his fingers and on the back of his hands. It wasn't his business, so he didn't say anything, but the question must have shown in his eyes, because Neil said “Matt thought it would be fun to deep fry a turkey for thanksgiving.” 

“Were you _trying_ to die?” Andrew asked incredulously.

“It was just some light burns.” Neil shrugged and laughed as he remembered something. “Matt lost both his eyebrows. Dan was so pissed.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Two years.” He answered and sipped at his tea. "Ugh. This tastes like balls!" Neil complained, sticking his tongue out. Andrew hurriedly took the cup from his hands and set it on the floor. The heat at his neck and cheeks was purely due to Carrots' ungratefulness.

“Matt is…” Andrew prompted, burying himself under the blanket.

“My brother. Sort of. We grew up together. Our parents were never around so we took care of each other.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It was, _is_.”

Andrew raised a questioning brow and Neil rested his head on Andrew’s shoulder.

“He's getting married next weekend. Everything will change.”

“Is this bad?” Andrew said, stroking Neil’s curls absentmindedly.

“I dunno,” He sighed and continued. “Do you have brothers?”

“One, a twin.”

“Cool, and where is he?”

“College. Wants to be a doctor or whatever.”

“And your parents?”

“Dad coaches snowboard athletes and mom’s a sports doctor.”

“They work here?” Neil asked. When Andrew hummed in response, he added. “Is that why you stayed in freeze-your-ass-land?”

“I like the _peace and quiet._ ” Andrew eyed Neil pointedly, but the redhead only laughed quietly and sighed as he leaned into Andrew’s touch.

Realizing what he was doing, Minyard pulled his hand away.

“Sorry.”

“Nah, that feels good,” Neil’s eyes were soft as he stared at Andrew. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Don't look at me like that.”

“Why not?” Neil said, eyes fixed on Andrew’s lips.

Andrew’s throat was suddenly very dry.

“Can I kiss you, instructor?”

Andrew’s mouth moved, but no sound came out. Neil cocked his head, his stupid blue eyes teasing, and Andrew gave the barest of nods. Neil closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft. Their lips touched lightly for a moment until Neil’s tongue teased Andrew's lower lip and he opened his mouth, tasting Josten’s cinnamon breath. Allowing Josten to taste _him_. It was a slow kiss. Like they were trying to savor the moment, commit it to memory. Neil’s hand cupped Andrew’s face and he hummed, which made Neil smile and brush kisses along Andrew’s jaw and neck. Stopping just under his ear, Neil pulled back just enough to lock his blue gaze on Andrew. Minyard had never used the word “mesmerized" in his life, but at that moment, it made sense.

“Instructor?” Neil whispered, and Andrew was very aware of every contact point between them.

“Mmm?” Was all Andrew could utter and Neil's grin was _devilish_.

“Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> [I'm also on [tumblr](https://p0tatonoah.tumblr.com/).]


End file.
